Una nueva chica en el circulo de los doce
by Princesa Tomoyo
Summary: Una chica se vera involucrada en el circulo de los doce y la maldicion que este supone.leanlo pliss
1. Chapter 1

Fruits basket: una nueva chica en el circulo de los doce.

En un país de Europa llamado España, una chica llamada paula no podía dormir debido a unos pensamientos k ella no deseaba tener ,entonces:

¿?:yo puedo quitarte esos pensamientos si quieres.

Paula:¿quién eres?

¿?soy akito, el líder de el circulo de los 12 signos del zodiaco.

Paula:¿y como podrías ayudarme?

Akito: yo te quitare esos pensamientos y are que no vuelvan a estar presentes en tu mente, a cambio de una cosa.

Paula:¿de que?

Akito: te explico, resulta que todos los miembros de la familia Soma estamos poseídos por el espíritu de uno de los 12 signos del zodiaco chino y al abrazar o chocar contra alguien del sexo opuesto, nos transformamos en el animal por el que estamos poseídos. Lo que quiero es que tu pases a ser parte de ese circulo.

Paula:¿cómo?

Akito: solo serás poseída por uno de esos signos, concretamente el dragón.

Paula: de acuerdo, acepto.

Akito: bien, entonces a partir de ahora tienes que recordar que no te puedes ni chocar ni abrazar con nadie del sexo opuesto, ¿entendido?

Paula: si

Akito: entonces tendrás que venir a Japón para estar en la casa familiar.

Paula: vale.

Entonces paula fue a Japón para a partir de ese momento, vivir en la casa familiar de los Soma. Mientras tanto, en la casa de shigure:

Kyo: ¿por qué me miras asi mierda de rata? Si tienes algo que decir dilo a la cara.

Yuki: yo no tengo nada que decirte estúpido gato.

Tooru: esto...¿vamos a dar una vuelta?

Yuki: claro.

Kyo: a mi me da igual.

Touru:¡bien¡

Mientras tanto en la casa familiar de los Soma, paula ya había llegado:

Akito: valla, veo que ya has llegado. te estaba esperando,¿as tenido problemas para llegar?

Paula: no.

Akito: bien, entonces dile a la criada que hay fuera que te guíe hasta tu habitación.

Paula: de acuerdo.

Mientras tanto, kyo, yuki y tooru habían dado el paseo y ya estaban en su casa, y así, llego el dia siguiente, todos se fueron a la escuela y paula en la casa familiar de los Soma decidió ir aesa escuela. Ya en la escuela:

Profesor: hoy os quiero presentar a una nueva alumna extranjera. Adelante , pasa: y entro al salón una chica de la misma altura mas o menos de tooru , pelo asta la cintura, liso y de color castaño claro, flequillo recto, y ojos verde esmeralda y cazeria.

Profesor: espero que la tratéis bien, ella es Paula y va a quedarse con nosotros. Siéntate detrás de yuki Soma por favor.

Paula: si.

Mientras se dirigía a su asiento, las chicas fan de yuki y sobretodo las del club del príncipe yuki estaban mirándola con cara de que la iban a matar de un momento a otro. ya sentada una chica le pregunto que donde vivía , seguramente para matarla debido a su cercanía en clase a yuki, todos estaban pendientes de su respuesta y ella solo respondió:

Paula: no tengo porque responderte.

Chica: serás grosera.¿ porque no?

Paula sabia perfectamente que si decía donde vivía las chicas se le abalanzarían encima y que yuki y kyo se extrañarían entonces también recordó lo que le dijo akito antes de ir para la escuela

Flash back

Akito: paula antes de que te vallas tengo que advertirte una cosa, no quiero que te relaciones ni con yuki ni con kyo Soma y mucho menos con esa tooru.

Paula: de acuerdo.

Fin del flash back

Paula: no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

Uotani: ¿ esa quien se cree que es?

Kyo: eso digo yo, tiene muy mal carácter.

Uotani: mira quien fue a hablar.

Kyo: y tu eres un marimacho.

Después de tiempo de discusión terminaron las clases y casa uno se fue a su casa. yuki dijo que quería ir a dar una vuelta y cuando estaba en la calle de enfrente de la casa familiar vio como de la puerta salía paula y

por la otra calle iba un repartidor, lo que significaba que se iban a chocar. Cuando se chocaron un gas de humo surgió y Paula se transformo en un dragón, suerte que consiguió escapar hacia el bosque de al lado justo antes de que el gas de humo desapareciera. Yuki lo vio todo, y asombrado recogió su ropa y fue hacia donde había ido Paula. Llegó a unos arbustos y detrás vió a un dragón dorado precioso:

Yuki: ¿ así que eres uno de los doce?

Paula: y a ti eso que te importa.

Yuki: estamos en la misma situación.

Paula: ya lo se.

Yuki: ¿cómo lo sabes?

Paula: me lo dijo akito.

Yuki: y seguramente akito te dijo que no debías relacionarte con nosotros. Es por eso que no dijiste en clase dónde vivías.

Paula: si, pero creo que estoy hablando demasiado.

Paula se volvió a transformar en chica y yuki(sin mirar) le entrego su ropa y una vez se la puso se fue pero antes dijo:

Paula: no le digas a akito que nos hemos visto, es mas no se lo digas a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

Yuki: de acuerdo.

Hola,¿qué tal?¿os ha gustado mi primer capitulo?si queréis que lo continúe dejad un comentario pidiendo el capítulo 2. bss y saludos a todos¡


	2. Recuerdos dolorosos

Capitulo:2.recuerdos dolorosos

Cuando Paula volvió a casa, akito le pregunto que dónde había estado este tiempo, pero ella solo respondió: en ningún sitio. Al día siguiente, acudió a la escuela y el día podría decirse que fue normal excepto por las miradas asesinas de las chicas que adoraban a yuki. después de clase, fue al parque de al lado de la casa familiar y allí viendo a los niños jugar, solo pudo recordar sus dolorosos recuerdos:

recuerdos

paula acudía a clase en ese día de calor insoportable, pero al menos podría ver a ese chico que tanto amaba, david. ya en clase:

david: hola paula.

Paula: hola david.

David: ¿hoy estas libre por la tarde?

Paula: claro, ¿por qué?

David: me preguntaba si querias ir a dar una vuelta por el parque.

Paula: claro.

David: perfecto, entonces quedamos en el parque a las 19:00, ¿vale?

Paula: vale.

ya por la tarde paula estaba en el parque, ya que eran las 18:55 y david tenia que estar apunto de llegar. se sentó en los columpios y llego david por detrás y se sento a su lado:

david: ya estoy aquí. Tengo que preguntarte una cosa.

Paula: dime.

David: ¿quieres salir con migo?

Paula no se lo podia creer, el chico al que tanto habia amado todo este tiempo en silencio, ¡le estaba pidiendo que saliera con el¡

Paula: claro.

David: me alegro. sabes, todo este tiempo, me has gustado.

Paula: y tu a mi tambien. Siempre desde que nos conocimos.

David: ¿ en serio?, estoy muy contento.

Pero paula noto en su mirada que en algo no era sincero, pero no le tomo importancia, asi pasaron los dias y las semanas concretamente 5 semanas. Paula fue al cole toda contenta porque pensaba que seria otro dia feliz pero cuando en el descanso fue a buscar a david, lo que encontro no le gusto nada, es mas, le rompio el corazon en miles de pedazos, vio a david besándose con otra chica que fue su novia antes de que el le pidiera salir.

David: ¿paula?

Paula: no me lo puedo creer. todo este tiempo...¿as estado engañando mis sentimientos?

David: veras yo...

Sonia: pues si, a estado jugando con tigo para darme celos a mi y asi volver juntos, ¿no te parece bonito? Siempre nos hemos querido y siempre sera asi.

Paula: david por favor dime que esta mintiendo.

David: lo siento paula pero...es la verdad

Paula: no me lo puedo creer, eras lo que mas queria, confie en ti y tu solo jugabas con migo.¡te odio¡

Y se fue corriendo hacia el parque en el el le pidio salir.

David: ¡paula espera¡

Sonia: dejala, ya no la necesitas.

David: tienes razon pero en el fondo me da pena.

En el parque paula se sento en el columpio en el que 5 semanas antes alguien le habia echo super feliz, pero haora solo estaba bañada en lagrimas de trizteza , mientras gritaba:

Paula: ¡mierda¡.¡solo me engañaste¡¡soy tonta, estupida¡¡no volvere a confiar en nadie¡¡no volvere a mostrar mis sentimientos, nunca¡¡te odio¡¡te odio¡¡¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

Fin de los recuerdos

Esos recuerdo no la harian llorar, no podian hacerla llorar, es algo que se prometio a si misma. llego a la casa familiar y se fue a dormir, no iba a llorar, pero tampoco queria hablar con nadie. entonces recordo los pensamientos que habian echo que acabara alli:

David estara muy feliz con sonia, lo muestra cada dia en la escuela, seguramente mas feliz de lo que hubiera sido conmigo.

Pero dejo de pensar en ello y se durmió.

¿os ha gustado el 2 capitulo? si quereis el 3 pedidmelo pero tendréis que esperar un poco a que me venga mi aire de imaginación. ahora conoceis la historia de paula, crei que era lo mas conveniente ponerla en este capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. si tengo, cosa que no se bien, perdonadme las faltas de ortografia. Bss y saludos¡ atte: Princesa Tomoyo


End file.
